La compañía más esperada
by Alexia.S.Pierce
Summary: Es mi primera publicación, y me dió por escribir de San y Quinn. Está ubicado después de que Britt rechaze a San. Disfrutad y espero algún review :


Estaban solas en casa de la morena. No era nada extraño que la rubia se pasara por su casa para hacerle compañía, y desde lo sucedido era una cosa que agradecía con creces.

Sus cuerpos estaban entrelazados en la cama, en una posición que la confianza les permitía mantener por el momento como amistosa. La mano clara de la rubia se deslizaba por la espalda de la más pequeña para confortarla con su presencia y su silencio.

Así habían pasado todas las tardes desde que la morena fuera rechazada: echadas en la cama consolándose mutuamente, sintiendo la presencia de la otra como una baza salvavidas. La rubia por su parte no estaba tampoco pasando por su mejor momento, había sido abandonada por su novio de toda la vida para que éste se fuera con otra. De pronto, al pensar en todo lo ocurrido, la morena sintió que el abrazo ya no era suficiente para poder cubrir el vacío que sentía en esos momentos.

Se revolvió entre los brazos de la rubia y logró colocarse frente a ella, muy cerca, observando con profundidad sus ojos verdes. Los observaba con curiosidad, y en ellos advirtió lo mismo que veía en el espejo cada vez que se observaba: soledad.

Una sonrisa triste apareció en la cara de la rubia, que entendía las intenciones de la morena sin necesidad de que ésta las dijera en voz alta.

-Sólo hoy… -pidió la morena, a lo que la rubia asintió sin dudar. Sus labios se acercaron con una lentitud inusitada antes de llegar al encuentro, una suave caricia que poco a poco creció con la necesidad de consuelo.

Sus lenguas se encontraron por primera vez, encontrando la una en la otra lo que nadie más podía darles: amor.

Las manos de la rubia empezaron a deslizarse por la espalda de la morena hasta posarse tímidamente en su trasero. Ésta, ante el gesto sonrió y rompió el beso para quitarle a su compañera la camisa.

No era la primera vez que se veían desnudas, pero de alguna forma sí que era nueva para ellas. Se veían con nuevos ojos, pero sin dejar de lado que todo eso era por amistad, nada más. Eso lo tenían muy claro.

Deshecha la camiseta, acarició con cariño los suaves pechos de la rubia que cerró los ojos y sonrió tímidamente. La otra soltó una pequeña risa ante su reacción y con sus manos aún en el mismo sitio se acercó para dejar unos besos en el cuello de su amiga.

-Oh… -susurró la rubia al sentir la boca en su cuello, cosa que la hacía estremecerse.

La necesidad de más contacto creció en la morena, ella misma se deshizo de su camiseta y al volver al contacto visual notó el cambio en la mirada de su amiga, ahora brillaban con deseo. La rubia se mordió el labio antes de tomar la iniciativa y tumbar boca abajo a la morena para quitarle en el trayecto de encima el sujetador. Sonriendo ante la vista que tenía y ver como la morena se mordía el labio en anticipación a lo que venía, acercó su boca al pecho izquierdo de su amiga, atrapando entre sus labios el pezón de ésta. Un gemido ahogado surgió de lo más profundo de la garganta de la morena, aumentando la necesidad de la rubia que con la otra mano masajeaba el otro pecho que no podía abarcar con su boca. Al separarse fijó su vista en los abdominales de su amiga, que parecían invitarla a dejar besos por todos ellos, y así lo hizo. Se acercó y empezó a dejar suaves besos y en algunos casos mordiscos por toda la anchura de los abdominales hasta llegar a la cremallera del short que aún llevaba puesto.

-Esto molesta, ¿no crees? –dijo la rubia señalando a la pequeña prenda que cubría la parte más intima de la morena, que sólo asintió con vehemencia para que se apresurara a retirar el pantalón.

Al ver la urgencia de su amiga, se apresuró a retirar el pantalón para que ésta quedara solamente con un tanga de lencería que sin poder evitarlo le hizo la boca agua a la rubia.

Al ver la mirada hambrienta de su amiga, la morena notó como su respiración se aceleraba. La rubia pasó a retirar la última pieza del cuerpo de la morena, dejándola completamente desnuda y vulnerable ante ella.

-Te necesito… -susurró la morena con ojos suplicantes. La rubia rió ante su desesperación y con timidez pasó un dedo por la zona íntima de su amiga, sintiendo la humedad que en esa parte había. Le lanzó una mirada de sorpresa, que fue correspondida con un encogimiento de hombros.

-Es la primera vez que me pones así… -dijo con un tono rojizo en sus mejillas. La rubia pensó que era adorable y por mucho miedo que tuviera, ya que era su primera vez, el deseo de complacer a su amiga era mayor. Acercó su cara donde parecía que la morena más la necesitaba, dejando unos besos por la cara interna de los muslos para luego dejar uno en el clítoris de su amiga morena, que dejó escapar un pequeño grito de sorpresa ante el contacto.

Animada por sus reacciones, la rubia empezó a mover su lengua a través del clítoris de su amiga mientras ésta le ordenaba que por nada del mundo parase.

-Más, necesito… más –consiguió decir entrecortadamente la morena, a lo que la rubia accedió insertando un dedo dentro de su amiga. La morena por su parte, enterró sus dedos en el pelo rubio de su amiga, enredándolos con cada embestida que ésta le daba con sus finos pero precisos dedos.

-Estoy cerca… muy cerca –susurró la morena entre gemidos antes de que un fuerte grito de placer se le escapara desde lo más hondo de su ser para anunciar que ya había llegado a su orgasmo.

La rubia levantó la cabeza para mirar como su amiga trataba de retomar el ritmo normal de respiración, se acercó a ella y dejó un suave beso en los labios.

-Eso ha estado genial para ser la primera vez que lo haces –dijo la morena delante de los labios de la rubia mientras reía. Ésta, iba a responder cuando sintió las manos traviesas de su amiga desabrochando su sujetador y repitiendo la acción que ella mismo había llevado a cabo en el cuerpo de su amiga. Cuando terminó de besar y adorar los pechos de su amiga, la morena se deshizo rápidamente y sin permiso del pantalón de la rubia, quien no le recriminó para nada su acción. La rubia por su parte, llevaba un culotte rojo con dibujos de flores, que era tan adorable que a la morena le dieron ganas de arrancárselo de un mordisco. No hizo precisamente eso, pero con sus dientes atrapó la prenda y la deslizó por lo largo de sus piernas para que la rubia quedara completamente al natural delante de ella. Ante la mirada inquisidora de su amiga, la rubia se sintió intimidada y trató de cubrir su desnudez, pero una mano familiar separó con delicadeza sus piernas y le susurró al oído:

-Si no quieres que lo haga solo tienes que decírmelo. Nunca te voy a obligar a nada –susurró la morena dejando un beso en la oreja de la rubia que se estremeció ante el contacto y suspiró por más de ese contacto.

-Hazlo –sentenció la rubia atrayendo a la morena a un beso muy necesitado, mientras la otra con su mano iba abriéndose paso a través del cuerpo de su amiga para llegar a su zona más íntima.

-Sí… -gimió entre besos la rubia al sentir como la morena le dibujaba pequeños círculos en su clítoris, de una forma lenta y cariñosa, pero la necesidad iba creciendo en ella por lo que la animó a ir más rápido.

De improviso, un dedo se adentró en el cuerpo de la rubia que tembló ante la intimidad del momento. Sonrió ante el contacto y las embestidas de su amiga le hicieron cerrar los ojos con fuerza y arquear la espalda.

-Más… -susurró la rubia, y al instante notó un segundo dedo dentro de ella. Gimió con fuerza por el nuevo dedo y olvidó el resto del mundo para concentrarse en las embestidas que le daba su amiga con sus dedos.

-Oh, dios… estoy muy cerca… -susurró la rubia buscando desesperadamente a la morena y cuando pudo enterrar su cara en el hombro le dejó una marca de dientes en él, mientras sentía como el orgasmo le llegaba como una fuerte marea.

-¡Dios! –gritó finalmente la rubia, liberando toda la tensión que llevaba acumulando de meses atrás.

La morena retiró con suavidad los dedos de dentro de la rubia y los lamió para susurrarle a la rubia que sabía genial, provocándola a estremecerse.

Se tumbaron las dos, juntas en la cama. Un largo rato pasó sin que nadie hablara.

-¿Te arrepientes? –susurró la morena.

-Para nada. Creo que era algo que necesitábamos las dos –respondió la rubia con una sonrisa.

-Esto no cambia nada en nuestra amistad, ¿verdad? –volvió a preguntar la morena, ésta vez con más miedo.

-De ninguna manera. Sigues siendo mi mejor amiga, San –dijo la rubia mirando a su amiga a los ojos. Ésta sonrió y le respondió:

-Tú también, Quinn. Gracias por estar aquí conmigo y no dejarme sola nunca –se abrazó a la chica desnuda, que rió ante el tierno gesto.

-Ha sido un placer –susurró la rubia en el oído de su amiga.

-Eso no lo dudo –respondió la morena entre risas.

Y entre risas y tonterías pasaron la tarde la una en compañía de la otra, sabiendo que lo que había pasado no había arruinado las cosas, si no que las había ayudado a superar hechos y a conocerse más entre ellas. Seguían siendo amigas a pesar de todo.

**FIN. **


End file.
